The present invention generally relates to robotic arms and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a specially designed extendable mandible structure for a robotic vehicle.
In the construction of small robotic vehicles which manipulate objects, one of the design challenges presented is to provide the vehicle with the robotic arm capable of securely manipulating smooth-surfaced rings. It has been found that attempting to grab a smooth surfaced ring by pinching it with two fingers at one point along the ring is unworkable. The smooth surface of the ring can cause the ring to slip out from between the fingers.
In view of these design difficulties it can be seen that a need exists for a mandible structure for a vehicle, such as a robotic vehicle, that provides the vehicle with enhanced ability to manipulate smooth surfaced rings. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.